Lucky Kyu
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: sebuah salam perpisahan dari saya, Himi Chan.


"Ayo kita pulang, Kyu."ajak seorang pria kepada pria lain yang lebih muda darinya yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

"Ne.."jawabnya singkat, sedikit bernada enggan, dia Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, tapi kita harus segera pulang agar kau juga bisa beristirahat dengan leluasa."ucap manager hyung kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab kata – kata dari sang manager, dia sangat lelah. Teramat sangat lelah. Kegiatannya terlalu banyak, _killer schedule_ harus dijalaninya, saat ini dia tengah sibuk mempromosikan album baru dari sub group Super Junior M di Cina, tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia pun memiliki jadwal broadcasting di Korea, sebagai MC Radio Star dan pemain drama musical "Catch Me If You Can". Membuatnya harus bolak – balik Korea – Cina, hampir setiap hari, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangku yang di dudukinya, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil bersama manager hyung. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung, membuat manager hyung harus memapahnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, baru beberapa jam di Cina kau harus kembali ke Seoul untuk drama musical hari ini. Tapi terimakasih kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik hari ini, penonton sangat terhibur dengan peranmu tadi."ucap manager hyung, sedikit menghibur Kyuhyun yang kelelahan, dari ucapannya tadi tersirat nada penyesalan karena membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalani jadwal gila – gilaan seperti ini.

"Ne, kau pun telah bekerja dengan sangat baik, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sebenarnya manager hyung pun tak tega melihat keadaan artisnya yang kelelahan seperti ini, terlebih dia Kyuhyun, dia tahu riwayat kesehatan Kyuhyun seperti apa karena dialah saksi hidup dari seluruh perjalanan karir Super Junior, termasuk Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri pun lelah, tak kalah dari Kyuhyun. Namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, semua yang mereka jalani berada di tangan perusahaan yang menampung mereka, SM ent. Tak ada yang bisa turut campur tangan dengan apa yang telah diputuskan oleh perusahaan. Dia hanya boneka.

Manager hyung terus memapah Kyuhyun, membantunya agar dapat berjalan dengan benar. Ketika telah sampai di bibir pintu penumpang dari mobil mereka, manager hyung segera membukanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk dan kembali beristirahat di dalam mobil, dia segera menuju bangku kemudi. Berusaha untuk sesegera mungkin membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sampai di dorm dan beristirahat.

Dia segera mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari lahan parkir tempat pertunjukan musical Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama dia mendecih pelan, raut wajahnya berubah masam, merutuki sekumpulan orang – orang yang berkumpul di depan sana. Ya, ketika mobilnya hampir mencapai ambang pintu gerbang dari tempat parkir itu, dia dapat melihat kumpulan fans yang sengaja berkumpul menunggu mobilnya, atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, mereka adalah sekumpulan orang – orang yang terlalu, bahkan teramat sangat mencintai Super Junior, dia tahu, jika mereka (para fans) adalah yang mengambil bagian terbesar dari kesuksesan Super Junior selama ini, tanpa mereka Super Junior tak akan mencapai kegemilangan seperti sekarang ini. Dia pun tahu, pihak lain yang harus dia hormati dan perhatikan selain petinggi di perusahaannya dan member Super Junior adalah mereka (para fans). Namun tak bisakah mereka sedikit mengerti? Dia dan Kyuhyun sangat lelah saat ini, dirinya dan Kyuhyun butuh istirahat. Dia yakin jika mereka pasti tahu jadwal kegiatan Kyuhyun yang padat, meskipun dia tak memberitahu mereka. Atau setidaknya mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun baru saja melakukan pertunjukan drama musical. Seharusnya mereka mengerti bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Seharusnya mereka bisa sedikit memberi ruang agar idola mereka bisa bernafas, mendapatkan istirahat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gerutuan dari manager hyung segera membuka matanya kembali, melihat apa yang membuat sang manager jadi seperti itu. Dan yang dia lihat adalah kumpulan ELF yang menunggunya di depan sana. Reflek telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedikit tak tenang, sepertinya hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Dia segera menepis pikiran itu jauh – jauh, dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba segera beralih ke dunia mimpi, mencoba melenyapkan feeling buruknya. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan memang ingin mempermainkan Kyuhyun, karena sialnya, apa yang dia rasakan tadi benar – benar terjadi.

Brak! Ckiitt..!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong ke depan karena rem mendadak yang dilancarkan oleh sang manager. Kepalanya menghantam jok mobil di depannya, cukup keras, namun tak sampai membuatnya pingsan. Dia segera bangkit, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia menengok kearah bangku kemudi, bermaksud bertanya kepada sang manager. Namun yang dia lihat adalah raut pucat pasi sang manger, ketakutan, tangannya yang memegang stir gemetaran hebat.

"K-Kyu.. eottokhae..?"

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Yesung berjalan dalam koridor gedung SM ent, berjalan menuju ke dorm Super Junior. Dia baru saja pulang dari café keluarganya, Mouse and Rabbit café. Semenjak di putuskan bahwa dia akan menjalani wajib militernya pertengahan tahun ini nanti, jadwalnya banyak dikosongkan oleh pihak management. Sehingga dia memiliki banyak sekali waktu luang di banding member Super Junior lainnya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa bosan karena harus tinggal di dorm sendirian, karena itu dia lebih memilih pergi ke café nya, membantu orang tua dan adiknya bekerja di sana.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu dorm, dia segera memasukkan password pintu dorm dan membuka pintu dorm. Dia sedikit heran ketika melihat lampu dorm yang sudah menyala, padahal sebelum dia pergi ke MoBit tadi dia sudah mematikan lampu dorm, apa ada member yang sudah pulang?

"Ternyata kalian sudah pulang."ucap Yesung ketika melihat Kangin dan Shindong yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

Yesung berjengit heran menatap keduanya, tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Mereka berdua membeku, wajah mereka pucat pasi. Mereka terlihat larut dalam fantasi mereka sendiri, terguncang. Yesung mendekat kearah mereka, tangannya dia lambai – lambaikan di depan wajah Shindong dan Kangin, mencoba menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Kangin.. Shindong.."panggilnya, namun sia – sia, tak ada respon.

"Ya! Apa yang telah terjadi?!"teriaknya di hadapan kedua member yang umurnya hampir sebaya dengannya itu.

Shindong nampaknya mulai menanggapi Yesung yang mulai kesal karena diabaikan olehnya dan Kangin. Dia menoleh kearah Yesung, memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat pasi, raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun.. hyung, Kyuhyun.."ucapnya sedikit kesulitan, dia terlalu terguncang hingga membuat lidahnya menjadi kelu.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"kini Yesung yang mulai tampak khawatir, firasatnya buruk, sepertinya ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi.

".. mobil Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan .."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun membeku mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak ingin dia alami di dunia ini. Mobil mereka, telah menabrak seseorang. Menabrak seorang yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya dan Super Junior, seorang ELF. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, terlihat dari wajahnya. Meskipun bukan dia pelakunya, namun tetap saja, dia juga berada dalam mobil itu. Dia ikut merasakan rasa khawatir dan takut yang dirasakan manager hyung. Kepalanya seakan kosong, tak ada yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin, padahal dia masih berada di dalam mobil dan penghangat mobil masih bekerja dengan sangat baik.

"Eottokhae? Eottokhae? Eottokhae?"gumam manager hyung berulang – ulang.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, namun dia diam saja. Dia sendiri pun kalut, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Meski tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, pikirannya juga menggumamkan hal yang sama. Menggumamkan suatu pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab saat ini, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya gusar setengah mati, 'Apa yang harus dilakukan?'

Manager dan Kyuhyun sepertinya begitu terguncang dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami hingga tak sadar jika segerombolan orang – orang berseragam biru tua menghampiri mobil mereka. Salah seorang diantaranya mengetuk kaca mobil, memerintahkan manager hyung membuka pintu mobil. Manager hyung dan Kyuhyun makin membeku melihat segerombolan orang itu, mereka polisi. Matian – matian Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun gagal, dia bahkan kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Manager hyung kemudian membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan polisi tersebut untuk masuk. Salah seorang polisi itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Memberi hormat kepada kedua penumpang yang ada di dalamnya, Kyuhyun dan sang manager.

"Anyeong haseyo…"ucapnya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan manager hyung, keduanya kelihatan sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab salam dari polisi itu.

"… maaf, kalian berdua terpaksa kami tahan sementara atas kesalahan yang baru saja anda lakukan…"ucap polisi itu tegas, membuat nafas keduanya tercekat.

"… karena itu, kalian berdua akan ikut kami ke kantor polisi."lanjut polisi itu,

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Terlihat gerombolan laki – laki tengah beristirahat dari kegiatan mereka. Diantara mereka ada yang tidur telentang dilantai atas kayu, ada yang memilih duduk ataupun berjongkok, ada juga yang masih melemaskan otot – ototnya terlebih dahulu. Sebagian lain ada yang berkelompok, berbincang – bincang, membicarakan apa saja yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

Seorang laki – laki berwajah cukup cantik, walaupun tak dapat memungkiri kesan tampan dari wajahnya tetap ada meski dia memerankan peran wanita dalam drama musical yang sedang dia jalani gladi resiknya. Ya, dia tengah melakukan gladi resik untuk drama musikalnya yang akan berlangsung esok hari. Dia, Leeteuk, namja yang terkenal dengan senyum manis dimana lesung pipit selalu menyertai senyumannya. Leader Super Junior yang bahkan tetap dihormati sebagai leader oleh para member Super Junior lainnya meskipun dia tengah menjalani masa wajib militernya.

Leeteuk duduk di dekat teman – temannya yang tengah bergerombol membicarakan sesuatu. Namun dia hanya diam saja, tak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dia memilih diam mendengarkan, sembari menghilangkan rasa lelah yang menderanya.

"Hei! Hei, lihat ini!"seru salah seorang temannya yang memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada teman – temannya yang lain.

Teman – teman Leeteuk semakin merapat, berebut ingin mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat salah satu diantara mereka heboh. Leeteuk pun mecoba ikut melihat, namun gagal karena teman – temannya sudah berdesakan terlebih dahulu. Dia pun memilih menyingkir.

"Ahh.. kasihan sekali.."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Apa Kyuhyun baik – baik saja?"

Leeteuk tak sengaja ikut mendengar perbincangan kawan – kawannya, dia segera menajamkan indra pendengarannya begitu mendengar nama yang begitu dikenalnya dibicarakan oleh teman – temannya. Kyuhyun, magnae yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi apa benar yang dia dengar itu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya?

" Sepertinya baru saja, lihat, beritanya masih berada di jajaran atas timeline berita."

"Super Junior itu kan?"

Leeteuk terbelalak kaget. Tak salah lagi, mereka tengah membicarakan Kyuhyun nya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Tak mampu lagi membendung rasa ingin tahunya, Leeteuk segera masuk ke dalam gerombolan teman – temannya yang sedang heboh berbicara itu. Dia secara paksa menyingkirkan teman – temannya yang menghalangi jalannya, sesegera mungkin untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?!"Tanya nya tiba – tiba.

"Kau tak tahu, Jungsoo-ah? Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun dan manager hyung berjalan diiringi oleh para polisi di sekelilingnya. Mereka berdua dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil polisi yang sengaja disiapkan, mengantarkan mereka ke kantor polisi terdekat. Kyuhyun tak berbicara apapun sedari tadi, bibirnya diam membisu. Kepalanya tertunduk, meskipun sesekali menoleh ketika polisi menanyainya sesuatu, itupun hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan atau sesekali menggeleng. Perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil polisi itu terasa sangat lama. Rasanya begitu menakutkan duduk di dalam mobil polisi yang bisa dibilang nyaman tersebut. Dia tidak betah, ingin segera keluar. Rasanya dia menjadi seseorang yang hina, seorang penjahat.

Hingga akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun tiba di kantor polisi, keadaan Kyuhyun masih sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Awalnya Kyuhyun dan manager hyung di giring ke suatu tempat yang sama, loby kantor polisi. Namun akhirnya mereka berdua dipisahkan di ruangan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tak begitu mempedulikan kemana manager hyung dibawa pergi oleh para polisi tersebut. Dirinya hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah kaki polisi yang ada di depannya, membimbingnya ke suatu tempat, ruangan interogasi.

Ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan biasa, luasnya kira – kira hanya 4x4 meter persegi, tak cukup luas namun di dalamnya sangat lengang. Di dalamnya hanya terisi sebuah meja dengan dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah computer dengan beberapa berkas yang tersusun rapi.

"Silakan duduk, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi…"ucap polisi itu mempersilakan, Kyuhyun hanya balas mengangguk kepadanya.

"… aku akan pergi, sebentar lagi akan ada polisi lain yang akan menginterogasimu. Silakan tunggu disini."ucap polisi itu sembari membungkuk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan itu sendirian.

Ruangan itu di kunci, satu – satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu pun dilapisi teralis besi yang terlihat sangat kokoh, tak ada jalan keluar. Kyuhyunpun tak berniat kabur, dia tak punya tenaga lagi. Selain itu dia juga tak ingin menjadi buronan polisi, tak akan pernah!

Kyuhyun duduk diam, tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang sempat terbentur ketika tabrakan itu terjadi . Rasanya sakit sedikit menderanya, namun dia tetap diam saja, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Pikirannya terlalu shock. Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya mulai terangkat melihat sekeliling, dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia sendiran di ruangan itu. Sendirian, seorang diri. Dalam keadaan dimana dia penuh dengan tekanan dan rasa takut yang hebat, dia hanya sendirian. Pikirannya mulai melayang kepada beberapa hal, orang – orang yang paling disayangi nya di dunia ini, orang – orang yang paling dia butuhkan untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini, untuk menguatkannya, menghapus rasa takut dan tekanan yang bersarang di pikirannya. Appa, eomma, ahra noona dan..

"hyungdeul.."bibirnya berucap begitu saja.

Rasa rindu hebat menderanya secara tiba – tiba. Dia tak tahu, entah mengapa dia begitu merindukan hyungdeulnya sekarang. Bukan hanya ke delapan hyungnya yang di masih aktif di Super Junior, tapi juga empat lainnya. Dia merindukan mereka semua. Kedua belas bintang di hatinya. Dia ingin mereka semua ada di sampingnya saat ini. Dia ingin bertemu mereka semua saat ini. Dia ingin mereka semua menguatkannya lagi, sama seperti dulu, ketika dia jatuh koma. Tapi dia sadar jika itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Sudah begitu lama sejak mereka berkumpul bersama, bertiga belas. Namun hatinya begitu berharap. Tuhan, bolehkan dia meminta sekali ini? Kabulkanlah.. tolong, kabulkanlah harapannya kali ini..

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Heechul-goon, selamat datang"sapa ramah seorang yeoja paruh baya pemilik kedai ddubokki kepada seorang namja cantik yang telah menjadi pelanggan setianya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Annyeong bibi!"sapanya kembali.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya, tak perlu memesan, karena sang bibi pemilik kedai ddubokki itu sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Ya, hampir setiap hari Heechul datang kesini. Meskipun tidak sering, namun tidak bisa dibilang jarang. Setiap dia selesai menjalani tugas wajib militernya sebagai agen pelayanan masyarakat, jika dia tak punya kerjaan lain dia akan mampir kemari. Dia masih ingat, ketika ia masih menjadi trainee dulu dia juga sering mampir ke kedai ddubokki seperti ini.

"Silakan dinikmati, Heechul-goon."ucap wanita paruh baya itu sembari meletakkan sepiring hangat ddubokki di hadapan Heechul.

"Gomawo."Heechul, tersenyum ramah.

Heechul tidak segera menyentuh ddubokki di hadapannya, mengingat kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa memakan makanan hangat ataupun panas. Lidahnya sedikit sensitive, dia akan menunggu hingga ddubokkinya menjadi cukup dingin. Sembari menunggu, dia mulai mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, melakukan hobinya, menjelajahi dunia maya internet. Tangan kanannya sendiri mulai bergerak mengarahkan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke sepiring ddubokki di hadapannya.

Ketika sumpit yang membawa ddubokki itu akan mencapai bibir mulutnya, gerakannya tiba – tiba saja terhenti. Matanya terbelalak melihat layar smartphone yang di pegangnya. Layar smartphone miliknya memperlihatkan sebuah artikel yang tengah ramai dibicarakan, wajar saja karena berita itu baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Tangannya bergetar, genggaman tangannya tak mampu lagi menahan, sumpit beserta ddubokki nya jatuh begitu saja. Dia segera bangkit, dia tak bisa diam begitu saja mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Mianhe, bibi. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."ucapnya yang kemudian berlari keluar dari kedai ddubokki itu tergesa – gesa, tak mengindahkan teriakan bibi pemilik kedai yang memanggilnya.

"Heechul-goon, kau bahkan belum membayar ddubokkimu.."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Di sebuah ruangan, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika disebut sebagai sebuah apartemen. Dimana terlihat sekumpulan namja yang kini sedang sibuk mempromosikan album baru mereka, namja – namja tampan multitalenta yang tergabung dalam sebuah sub unit bayband ternama, Super Junior M.

"Donghae-ya! Jangan habiskan susu strawberry ku!"teriak Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya meminumnya sedikit, Hyukkie."ucap Donghae.

"Ya! Kalian berdua tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja?"teriak Sungmin yang tak tahan dengan kegaduhan yang dilakukan oleh duo hyperaktif Super Junior, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Bukankah mereka memang biasanya seperti itu."ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi, mereka sangat berisik."bantah Sungmin.

"Mereka memang setiap hari berisik, hyung."ucap Ryeowook yang kini ikut dalam pembicaraan antara Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Mereka membuatku terganggu."

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Tak biasanya kau sensitive seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal. Dia sendiri heran dengan dirinya saat ini, dia akui dia agak sensitive saat ini. Perasaan nya sedikit tak enak, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang lain. Dia tak bisa mengartikan dengan jelas apa yang dia rasakan.

"Mungkin karena Kyuhyun hyung pulang ke Seoul kemarin Sungmin hyung jadi kesepian."sahut Henry menanggapi obrolan yang lain.

Sungmin hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Henry. Dia terlalu pusing memikirkan ini. Tiba – tiba dia merasa handphone di sakunya bergetar, sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan. Dia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone yang ada di dalamnya, dan melihat ke layar ponselnya.

**Yesung Calling**

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Yesung? Tidak biasanya Yesung menelepon Sungmin. Apa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di Seoul?

"Siapa, hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung."jawab Sungmin singkat, dia lalu member isyarat agar yang lain diam ketika dia mengangkat telepon dari Yesung.

"Yeoboseyo hyung…"Sungmin menyapa, dan setelahnya dia hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung.

Prak!

Sungmin dengan tiba – tiba menjatuhkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi, matanya berkaca – kaca. Member lain terkejut melihat keadaan Sungmin yang berubah secara tiba – tiba.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Kyuhyun.. dia kecelakaan.."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Keadaan masih sama seperti tadi, tak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya, duduk diam di bangku ruang interogasi tersebut. Dia sudah lama menunggu, dia ingin segera pulang, badannya lelah. Dia sedikit merutuki polisi yang sebelumnya bersama dengannya, mengantarkannya menuju ruangan ini. Polisi itu hanya menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar, tapi nyatanya ini sudah 2 jam berlalu. Namun apa daya, dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tiba – tiba kenop pintu ruangan itu bergerak, daun pintunya bergeser terbuka, menampakkan sosok polisi paruh baya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada. Seorang polisi dengan raut wajah sangar. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"Tanya polisi itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia sedikit takut menatap wajah sangar sang polisi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kenalkan aku inspektur Yong. Mari kita mulai saja, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi waktu itu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Seorang namja dengan koper di tangannya terlihat berjalan menyusuri bandara yang luas. Dia terlihat stylish dengan kaos putih, cardigan biru tua, kacamata dan topi hitam, serta skinny jeans yang di kenakannya. Dia baru saja tiba di Korea sepulang dari China, setelah menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya. Dia Kim Kibum, member Super Junior yang sudah lama vakum untuk menekuni dunia acting yang dia cintai.

Dia duduk disebuah bangku, yang disediakan oleh pihak bandara agar para calon penumpang atau pgunjung bandara lain tidak lelah saat menunggu, entah menunggu keberangkatan atau menunggu hal lain. Kibum duduk disana, menunggu sang manager menjemputnya. Tentu saja karena dia tak membawa mobilnya sendiri, dan dia malas jika harus memesan taksi.

Dia ruang tunggu tersebut disediakan Koran – Koran dan majalah yang di selipkan di beberapa titik diantara tempat duduk yang ada disana serta sebuah LCD TV yang menampilkan acara – acara hiburan dan juga berita dari channel setempat. Bermaksud memberi kenyamanan pada setiap pengunjung yang menunggu. Kibum mengambil salah satu majalah yang dia anggap menarik untuk dibaca, lumayan untuk membunuh waktu saat menunggu sang manager datang menjemputnya.

"Anyeong haseyo, kembali bersama saya, Kim Jeung Eun, akan melaporkan kepada anda berita – berita terkini…"

Layar televisi itu menampakkan sosok wanita cantik, seorang penyiar berita, Kibum sedikit tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Rasanya beberapa minggu di China, membuatnya ketingalan info ataupun kejadian – kejadian menarik yang terjadi di tanah ibu nya sendiri, Korea Selatan. Namun, sesaat ketika mendengar berita pertama yang disampaikan oleh sang penyiar, dia begitu terkejut, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang di pegangnya mneuju ke layar televise itu.

Dia tak bisa menyangkal lagi, apa yang dia dengar memang benar. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada magnaenya, magnae kesayangannya yang selama ini dia rindukan, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia segera beranjak dari ruang tunggu, berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Dia segera berusaha menghentikan taksi yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Dia ingin segera menemui Kyuhyun. Dia harus!

"Kyuhyun.."

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

Seorang pemuda berdarah China terlihat tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia yang membanjiri jalanan padat Seoul. Tak ada orang yang tahu jika sebenarnya dia adalah seorang artis besar di negaranya, ya, di dukung dengan penyamarannya yang terlihat seperti orang biasa. Lagi pula dia sudah lama tak terlihat di layar TV Korea karena memang dia sudah meninggalkan dunia hiburan Korea sejak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah boyband yang pertamakali membesarkan namanya, Super Junior. Dialah, Tan Han Geng.

Saat ini Hangeng tengah berlibur di Korea, setelah menyelesaikan jadwal kerjanya dia segera terbang ke Korea. Entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan negeri gingseng ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia merindukan teman – temannya yang sampai saat ini pun masih berhubungan baik dengannya meskipun dia sudah meninggalkan mereka. Ya, seorang Hangeng merindukan member Super Junior. Dia sudah tiba di Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu, namun dia belum sempat mnemui member Super Junior, dia masih agak ragu menemui mereke yang sepertinya sibuk. Dia terus berjalan melewati trotoar, melewati toko – toko yang berjajar rapi di daerah tersebut.

Tatapan terhenti di depan sebuah etalase toko elektronik, dia ingin membeli sesuatu. Dia ingin membeli sebuah PSP, untuk magnaenya. Walaupun dia sudah tidak tergabung dalam Super Junor lagi, baginya dia tetap memiliki seorang magnae, magnae evil, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Karena itu dia ingin memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Dia pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Bisa saya bantu?"Tanya sang pelayan toko.

"Saya ingin membeli sebuah PSP."ucap Hankyung.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan toko itu meninggalkan Hankyung, mungkin untuk mengambil beberapa sampel PSP untuk dijadikan contoh dan referensi bagi Hankyung untuk memilih. Hankyung pun terus berdiri menunggu, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Toko itu penuh dengan berbagai macam alat – alat elektronik, tatapannya terhenti pada televise yang menyala yang ada di hadapannya. Televise yang tengah mempertontonkan sebuah acara berita yang sedang menyiarkan berita yang membuat Hankyung terkejut setengah mati melihatnya, berita mengenai sang magnae, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera berlari keluar dari toko tersebut, segera menyetop taksi dan pergi kemana Kyuhyun berada, pikirannya kalut. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana agar bisa menemui Kyuhyun secepatnya.

"Eh, kemana orang tadi? Bukankah ada orang yang ingin membeli PSP tadi? Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Jangan – jangan.. hantu PSP? Hiii~"

**-LUCKY KYU-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Hmm…"

Polisi berwajah samar itu bergumam tak jelas selesai mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun mengenai kronologis kejadian yang menimpanya. Sepertinya dia sedang membandingkan cerita yang di dengarnya dari pelaku sebelumnya dengan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku menyatakan kau tak bersalah. Kau hanya akan menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini."ucap polisi itu, membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana jika kita berbincang – bincang sebentar, kau tak keberatan bukan?"Tanya inspektur Yong.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak, badannya meronta meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Tapi dia tak bisa berkutik dihadapan inspektur Yong, dia pun hanya mengiyakan apa yang inspektur Yong pinta.

"Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku memiliki seorang anak perepempuan, dia lebih muda darimu. Dan dia adalah salah seorang penggemar boybandmu, Super Junior. Dan diantara kalian, dia sangat mengagumimu. Dia penggemar beratmu, penggemar berat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan, dia tak berniat menanggapi kata – kata inspektur Yong.

"..Kami berdua sangat dekat, setiap hari anak ku selalu bercerita tentang kalian, Super Junior. Dia juga selalu bercerita tentangmu. Aku bahkan hafal apa saja yang dia ceritakan karena dia menceritakannya berkali – kali, mulai sejak Super Junior debut bahkan hingga sekarang.."lanjut inspektur Yong yang masih tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"..tapi apa kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Meskipun anakku sangat menyukaimu, namun aku SANGAT MEMBENCIMU.."ucap inspektur Yong tajam.

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar kata – kata inspektur Yong. Dia tak menyangka inspektur Yong akan berkata seperti itu.

"..sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang anakku lihat dari dirimu. Selain kemampuan menyanyimu, kau tak memiliki hal lain. Wajahmu bahkan biasa saja. Kau hanya seorang PEMBAWA SIAL.."inspektur Yong memberi tatapan mengintimidasi kepada Kyuhyun,

"..sejak kau masuk ke dalam Super Junior kau hanya membawa masalah bagi mereka. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkannya selama ini? Kau masih ingat kan masalah yang timbul saat kau pertamakali di kenalkan sebagai anggota yang ke 13, angka sial yang cocok mewakilimu. Anakku bahkan menangis karena kau masuk diantara mereka. Sejak kau masuk masalah mulai bermunculan, kau benar – benar pembawa sial…"desisnya, Kyuhyun tetap diam tak mampu melawan kata – kata inspektur Yong.

"…kau tahu, saat kau terkena kecelakaan dahulu, ketika kau koma, aku berharap kau mati. Tapi sialnya kau masih hidup, bahkan sekarang kau ada dihadapanku. Dan karena kau, lihatlah, Super Junior kini sudah tak lengkap lagi. Salah seorang diantara kalian sudah pergi dan seorang lagi tak kembali. Jika saja saat itu kau tak bergabung dengan Super Junior, mereka pasti akan tetap baik – baik saja sekarang ini.."

Kyuhyun membatu, hatinya sesak mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir inspektur Yong. Semua itu begitu menohok hatinya.

"..kau ini benar – benar seorang PEMBAWA SIAL, CHO KYUHYUN."

Satu lagi kata – kata inspektur Yong yang membuatnya ingin mati saja. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan inspektur Yong, semua yang inspektur Yong katakana benar, dialah yang membuat Super Junior menjadi seperti ini. Dia memang seorang pembawa sial. Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat dadanya sesak. Seakan paru – parunya terisi penuh dengan batu. Sakit di kepalanya kembali berdenyut, rasanya dia ingin jatuh ke lubang yang dalam. Mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup, dia tak ingin hidup sebagai seorang yang membawa kesialan bagi orang lain, apalagi bagi hyungdeulnya, orang – orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Brak!

"Anda tak berhak berbicara seperti itu!"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan beberapa orang dengan raut wajah penuh amarah. Mereka Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, dan Shindong. Mereka berjalan mendekat kearah inspektur Yong dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya dalam – dalam.

"Anda tak berhak menyalahkan seseorang atas kesalahan yang tidak dia perbuat, bukankah anda adalah seorang polisi?"ucap Yesung kepada inspektur Yong.

"Anda tak pantas disebut sebagai polisi.. cih.. polisi macam apa yang mengintimidasi seseorang seperti ini?"ucap Heechul berkata pedas.

"Apa katamu?"inspektur Yong menggeram marah, dia melayangkan pukulan pada Heechul. Hampir saja Heechul terkena pukulan itu jika saja Kangin dan Shindong tidak segera menahannya.

"Anda tidak akan berhasil melawan kami.."desis Shindong.

"Apa anda tak ingat jika anda ini seorang polisi? Jika anda memukul kami, anda bisa dipecat dari sini."ucap Kangin.

Inspektur Yong yang merasa terdesak hanya mendengus. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dia meronta, meminta dilepaskan karena genggaman tangan Kangin dan Shindong sangat menyakiti tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, bocah – bocah brengsek!"geram inspektur Yong penuh amarah, namun Shindong dan Kangin tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Untuk apa kalian membela bocah pembawa sial seperti dia?!"ucapan inspektur Yong lantas menyulut amarah seluruh member yang ada di sana.

Buagh!

Hal yang tak diduga sama sekali. Leeteuk memukul keras rahang inspektur Yong. Dia tak tahan lagi, amarahnya telah memuncak. Dia tak tahan jika magnaenya di kata - katai seperti itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, inspektur!"desis Leeteuk tajam.

"Kau memukulku? Hah? Kau berani memukulku? Kau tak ingat ini di kantor polisi? Kau akan ditahan disini karena memukulku. Hahahahaha…"inspektur Yong tertawa keras, pandangan matanya meremehkan, dia terlalu senang karena bisa membalas pemuda – pemuda dihadapannya, meskipun tidak lewat fisik, tapi dipenjara adalah balasan yang lebih menyakitkan.

Seluruh member membeku mendengar kata – kata inspektur Yong. Mereka baru saja menyadari kesalahan mereka, seharusnya mereka bisa menahan amarah Leeteuk. Mereka tak bisa membiarkan Leeteuk dipenjara karena hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi kesalahannya.

"Itu tak akan terjadi.."sahut seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut, bergabung dengan mereka.

Dia Kibum, kibum berjalan santai menghampiri orang – orang yang tengah bersitegang di hadapannya. Dia mengeluarkan smartphone di sakunya dan memperlihatkan gambar yang ada di layar smartphone nya kepada inspektur Yong. Terlihat sebuah photo dimana inspektur Yong akan memukul Heechul. Inspektur Yong menggeram.

"Anda lihat, aku mempunya barang bukti disini."ucap Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tak akan berhasil karena hanya aku yang terluka disini.."ucap inspektur Yong, dia tak ingin kalah begitu saja.

Buagh!

Dan tanpa diduga, Kibum meninju Heechul, membuat Heechul mengerang kesakitan. Semua member tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum, beraninya dia meninju seorang Kim Heechul, seorang yang paling ditakuti oleh member Super Junior. Yang benar saja?

"Ya! Kenapa kau meninjuku, bodoh?!"teriak Heechul marah.

"Eits, jangan marah dulu, hyung.."ucap Kibum, memotong ucapan Heechul, dia kemudia kembali berbicara pada inspektur Yong.

"Sekarang ada kalian berdua sama – sama terluka, kau tak memiliki bukti apapun, sedangkan aku punya bukti yang sangat kuat untuk menjebloskanmu ke penjara atau setidaknya membuatmu membayar denda yang cukup besar. Kau tak akan bisa menyalahkan Heechul hyung karena kami semua akan mengatakan bahwa pemukulan terhadapmu adalah perbuatan memela diri. Kau tak akan bisa menang. Dan, oh, jangan lupa, aku juga mereka kejadian tadi."ucap Kibum dengan menampakkan senyum kemenangannya.

Inspektur Yong tidak bisa berkutik lagi, skak mat, dia kalah.

"Kyuhyun!"terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka secara tiba – tiba.

Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, serta Henry berlari masuk mendatangi mereka. Nampak raut khawatir di wajah mereka.

"Gwaenchana?"Tanya Sungmin yang merasakan hawa perang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Gwaenchana, hanya ada seorang bajingan yang beraninya membuat magnae kita tersakiti."ucap Yesung.

Sungmin menggeram marah, dia menatap inspektur Yong tajam.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan menyakitkan mendarat di pipi inspektur Yong. Membuat inspektur Yong meringis menahan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bawa keluar dia, aku khawatir Sungmin akan meremukkan tulang – tulangnya. Bisa – bisa dia mati di tangan Sungmin."ucap Leeteuk memerintahkan Kangin dan Shindong yang masih menahan tubuh inspektur Yong.

Shindong dan Kangin segera menjalankan perintah dari Leeteuk, mereka membawa inspektur Yong pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"Tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, wajahnya pucat pasi. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Nafasnya tak teratur. Dia benar – benar sangat terguncang.

"Tenang Kyuhyun-ah, kami ada disini."ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

Frekuensi nafas Kyuhyun mulai berangsur membaik, dia menatap satu persatu hyungdeulnya. Dia menangis, tak kuat menahan perasaannya.

"Hyungdeul, bogoshipposoyo.."ucapnya disela isak tangis.

Ke sebelas namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Jarang – jarang mereka melihat sang magnae menangis.

"Nado bogoshippo, Kyuhyun-ah!"ucap mereka bersamaan, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"By the way, apa kalian tak tahu jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengintip kita?"suara Kibum menginterupsi membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Nuguya?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"Heechul hyung pasti senang."ucap Kibum seraya member kerlingan mata kepada Heechul.

"Ya! China oleng! Kenapa kau terus bersembunyi, eoh? Kau mau mati?!"teriak Heechul kea rah pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Dan sedetik kemudian nampaknya sesosok namja yang selama ini mereka rindukan, Hankyung. Dia tersenyum canggung kearah mereka semua.

"Anyeong.."

"Hyuuuuunnnggg!"seluruh member menghambur kearah Hankyung. Mereka benar – benar merindukan namja Cina yang satu ini.

Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dan Kibum yang tetap berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak ikut mendatangi Hankyung karena dia masih lemas dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau tau Kyu, kau bukanlah seornag pembawa sial. Justru sebaliknya, kau keberuntungan bagi kami. Lihat, kami bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini, ini semua berkat dirimu."ucap Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika dia keinginannya untuk berkumpul kembali bertiga belas telah terkabul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kibum memang benar.

"Lucky Kyu!"teriak Heechul.

"Lucky Kyu!"

"Luckyu Kyu!"

**END**

**FF debut oneshoot saya, dan juga sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum saya hiatus. Maaf jika ada banyak typo karena ini diketik secara kilat.**

**Sayonara~**

**HIMI CHAN**


End file.
